Just What If
by carliegibbs
Summary: By some miracle, Shannon and Kelly survive. Now, with them living in Stillwater, Kelly up and leaves to find the man she called daddy. What will happen when she shows up at NCIS? ShannonxGibbs, later on in the story
1. Shannon And Kelly

Different Summary: What if Shannon and Kelly weren't killed, but kidnapped? When they get released years later, they move to Stillwater. How will Gibbs react when he finds out his first wife and only daughter is alive? [ShannonxGibbs]

A/N: I do not own NCIS and I do not claim too. I am only merely writing on what I would think would happen if Shannon and Kelly were alive?

* * *

[Shannon's P.O.V]

"Kelly?" I asked as I heard footsteps. Walking into the living room, I saw her looking through the photo album. God, she reminded me of Jethro. She had his brown hair, his light blue eyes, and his stubborn attitude. We were lucky that Jackson kept the album; it reminded me of the old times.

"Why didn't we go find dad when they let us go?" She asked quietly, sensing I was there. Another thing she got from her father.

"He moved on Kelly. He got married." I explained. We were going to go to D.C where he worked but I found out he had gotten remarried. I couldn't get mad at him, he thought we were dead. Seeing her face, I quickly spoke. "He thinks we're dead Kelly. So he tried moving on."

"I miss him mom." She slid off the couch unto the floor. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her.

* * *

[Kelly's P.O.V]

"You're not angry at me, are you Kelly?" She asked me. I looked up at my mom. She was a beautiful woman, even for her age. She had red hair that was always cut to the shoulders and green eyes. I never understood why she never dated or got remarried but I was glad she didn't. A man trying to be my dad wasn't what I wanted.

"No, I could never be mad at you mom." I smiled at her.

Later that night, I stayed up really late. I decided I was going to Washington D.C. After sneaking onto my mom's laptop, I found out his location. I needed dad to know that I was alive, that mom was alive. He may be married but I'll always be his daughter.

_Mom _

_I'm sorry but I have to do this. Please don't come after me._

_I love you_

_Kelly_

I grabbed my bags, my train ticket (which I bought after talking to my mom), and sneaked out of the house. Once I got on the train, I got the photo album out my bag. After opening it, the first page had dad growing up as a kid. After a few pages, it was my parents. I stopped at the wedding picture. I never remembered her smiling like that since I was eight years old. Once I looked through it, I placed it carefully into my bag then fell asleep on the train.

When I woke up, the train was stopped close to an airport. I grabbed my bag and walked off. I bought a ticket to Washington D.C and ended up falling asleep on the plane. When I woke up, I opened my laptop and got on MySpace. I went to my old friend, Maddie Tyler's page. She was near D.C at the moment, going to college. I got her number and planned on calling her after getting off the plane.

I dialed the number as soon as I passed through security and got my bags. She didn't answer. She didn't answer. Sighing, I pulled out the little bit of money I had left and knew where I was going NCIS, where my father currently worked. Walking outside, I prayed that this visit would go well.


	2. Showing Up at NCIS

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter of this story! I hope you like this one. I do not own NCIS, but I wish I did…..anyways, here's the story!

* * *

It took a bit of convincing, but finally I got into NCIS. The guards were convinced I was a terrorist who wanted to blow up the building. I got directions to the Director's office and got lost, something I got from my mother. The road trip we took back in 2001, well it took a week more than we expected. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall and waited for someone to come by.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice ask. Looking up, I saw an elderly man with a kind face that wore glasses. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Yes. Do you know where the Director's office is?" I asked him. "I had directions but I got lost." I admitted, blushing a bit.

"Yes I do, but I'm afraid he took the afternoon off. Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked me.

"I'm looking for Jethro Gibbs." I told him.

"He's not here either. Jethro's trying to solve a case. You could wait for him though."

"I will." I then introduced myself, leaving out my last name of course. "Kelly."

"Dr. Mallard." He shook my hand.

"Ducky." I looked to see two people walk in, a male and female. The one who spoke was the female. She had brown hair and was very pretty. The guy had a darker shade of brown hair and had a smirk on his face. "Who's this?" She continued.

"Caitlyn, she is waiting for Jethro." He explained.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She held out her hand. I shook it then the male stepped forward.

"I'm Tony." He held out his hand, but when I went to shake it, he kissed the back of my hand.

"Hmm a charmer huh?" He smirked again. "Not interested." Kate laughed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kelly." I told them. "Where can I wait for Jethro Gibbs?" I asked them; just noticing that Dr. Mallard disappeared.

"You can wait for him at his desk." Kate told me. I followed her to my dad's desk.

"So why are you looking for Gibbs?" He asked me as I sat down.

"Personal reasons." I told him. As he was getting ready to say something, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"KELLY MORGAN GIBBS!" She screamed into the phone. I rolled my eyes. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"At NCIS with Kate and Tony." I told her. "I left a note."

"Yes in the middle of the night!" She yelled. "I'm coming down to get you."

"So you can see the man you let think we were dead." I said.

"We'll talk about this later Kelly." She spoke then hung up the phone.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked. "Kelly Gibbs?"

"Are you related to Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Kate, DiNozzo, why aren't you doing what I told you?" A male voice spoke. I looked up. It was the man from the album, my dad.


	3. Blood Test

A/N: Here's chapter 3 of 'Just What If' I do not own NCIS nor do I claim to. Some of these facts may not be true because I don't some most of their ages, so… read and enjoy…hopefully

carliegibbs

* * *

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was the same as I remembered. I couldn't get anyone words out. As Kate and Tony got back to their desks, though they were still watching us, dad raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Can you talk?"

"Oh sorry." I managed to say. I wasn't a naturally shy person but it was coming through for some reason or another. "I'm Kelly." I introduced myself. "I was wondering if we could talk in private."

"Sure." He turned around and didn't even say anything to me. Kate mouthed to me 'follow him' so I caught up with him. He was drinking coffee, and he looked like if he was away from it, no one would be happy at NCIS. We were soon in what I assumed to be a lounge of some sorts.

"I know you." I told him, hoping to ease into this. "So does my mom." I added.

"What's your last name?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow, probably trying to figure out who I was and who my mom was.

"Let's talk about you then I'll tell you." I try to persuade him. It didn't work but he went along with it.

"Are you married?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Divorced." He answered. Hmm, I wonder what happened.

"How many times?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"I don't see what this has to do with you telling me your last name." He avoided the question. It was obviously more than once if he didn't want to answer the question.

"I just wanted to find more out about my father." I answered, fiddling with my 'K' necklace that I gotten from grandpa two years ago.

"What do you mean? My daughter is…" He trailed off.

"My name is Kelly Morgan Gibbs and my mom is Shannon Nicole Gibbs and you're my father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I told him.

"No, Shannon and Kelly are dead." He mumbled.

"When our NIS agent was shot, me and mom jumped out of the car. Someone found us and kept us captive for five years, feeding us but we had no idea what was going on in the outside world. She would tell me stories about you to pass the time." I told him. "She'd always say you were a great man who was extremely stubborn and hated to be wrong, but don't all males do?" I chuckled and he rolled his eyes but had an interested look in his eyes. "We were set free when the man became terribly sick. We didn't have much money but we were able to work ourselves up to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. We found grandpa and he took us in till we were able to buy our own house. Mom would always say I was just like you. So damn stubborn." I smiled at the memories of mom telling me that, and trust me; there were a lot of them.

"I asked mom about you when I was twenty years old. I only had eight years of memories of the man who helped raise me. She shrugged but I found out she went and found out about you and your life without us. You had gotten married, that's why we didn't come down here. Mom thought you were happily married with a few kids." He snorted. "What?"

"None of my marriages lasted for a while." He told me. I was right. He was married more than once.

"I'll even take a DNA test just to prove it." I told him.

"Stay here with Abby and we'll talk later." He stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, a gothic chick came in. She was at least five years older than I was, about 28.

"You must be Abby." I assumed and she sat down in the chair dad was in.

"Are you really Gibbs' daughter?" She asked, but before I could answer, she answered herself. "You have his eyes." She muttered. "Come with me." She dragged me out of the room and to the elevator. "Time for a blood test." Abby announced and pressed a button. The elevator started moving and she started talking.

"So how old are you?" Was her first question.

"23, almost 24." I answered. "You?" I asked.

"27." She told me. The elevator doors slid open and she pulled me out of it into lab with metal music blasting.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Uhh music." She said in a duh tone. We ended up hanging out for the rest of the day. She took my blood and we just had to wait for dad to get back to get his. I would have thought they would have his here in the lab but according to Abby, they didn't. "He doesn't like taking blood." She explained.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed almost four hours after she took my blood. "I need some of your blood." He sighed but let Abby take it.

"What'cha got for me Abs?" He asked after it was over. Abby pulled something up on her computer.

"Our dead petty officer's CO was claimed to be in Hawaii on vacation with his family during the time the murder took place but the evidence tells us otherwise." Abby told him. "The fingerprints on the knife matched Rilelynn's fingerprints."

"So his Commanding Officer killed Petty Officer Mitchell?" Dad asked as if he was confirming it.

"Yep, and he left a clear track. Except that he forgot the knife at the crime scene." Abby explained.

"Thanks Abby." He kissed her cheek, set down some drink, and left the lab.

"Is he like that to everyone?" I asked her. He didn't seem that friendly to Tony upstairs.

"No. He smacks Tony and he glares at Jimmy and McGee. He's nice to me, Kate, and Ducky."

"Who are Jimmy and McGee?" I asked. It was the first that I heard of these names.

"McGee is a junior agent and Jimmy works in autopsy with Ducky." She told me. "I won't take you down to autopsy. It creeps me out. McGee is probably with Gibbs." The computer started beeping. "It's the test results." She explained to me.

"You are truly Gibbs' daughter." She hugged me. "I know it but I know I really now it. I bet your happy Kelly." She assumed.

"I always knew he was my dad. I just did the DNA just so he wouldn't have any doubts." I told her.

"There's a 99.9% chance that you are his daughter." Abby spoke. "And you can't get more accurate unless God himself tells you." I laughed at that. I loved it here. My phone buzzed.

**_From: Mom_**

**_Kelly meet me out front_**

"You wanna meet my mom?" I asked Abby. She squealed and nodded. "Come on." I took her to the elevator.

* * *

[Gibb's P.O.V (I'm gonna try it]

Another case solved. We were on the way back and DiNozzo and Kate were arguing. First it was over the passenger seat. McGee successfully got it while they were arguing. Now who knows what it's over.

"What did the girl want to talk to you about?" DiNozzo suddenly asks.

"He doesn't have to tell you everything Tony." Kate butted in. That started another argument. It reminded me of my three unsuccessful marriages. They all called me an ass and said I wasn't over my first wife, Shannon, who had died.

But now my daughter apparently came back in my life. I had no doubts she was mine. She looked just like Shannon except she had my eyes. Plus what she said about the DNA made me think of Shannon.

[Flashback]

"_Jethro!" She came out of the house. I had just gotten home from an assignment. I was walking toward her when I saw her stomach. She noticed it too._

"_Did you cheat on me Shannon?" She rolled her eyes at me and smacked my shoulder._

"_I wouldn't cheat on you." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could. "I'm six months pregnant." That's when I remembered the night we spent together before I left. "I'll even get a DNA test taken when she's born if that's what you want."_

"_She?" I asked and she nodded. "We're having a baby girl." I kissed her before she could answer._

[End Flashback]

I was going to spend time with my daughter, Kelly. It amazed me that a cute eight year old could turn into a beautiful twenty three year old. She looked more like me when she was younger but then she turned into Shannon with my hair and eyes. I sped up more than usual, ready to get to Kelly.


	4. It's Now Complete

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to dmhgbz, NCIS7BEXX, cheether, and fart fart. Here's chapter four of Just What If. I know it's short but I feel like it needed to be posted like this.

carliegibbs

[Shannon's P.O.V]

I was currently standing outside of NCIS, waiting for my daughter to show up. She had texted me back to say she'd be here and she was bringing a friend. I was scared that the friend would be Jethro. But, when I saw her walking with a gothic woman, I was relieved. I just wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Mom!" Kelly let go of her friend's hand and ran to hug me. "I want you to meet Abby Sciuto. Abby, this is my mom Shannon."

"So nice to meet you." Abby hugged me. "Wow Kelly you really do look like your mom." She commented.

"Nice to meet you too Abby." I smiled. As we walked inside, Kelly explained to me what Abby did. She was a forensic analyst, something Kelly was interested in when she was nineteen then she became undecided about her career.

[Kelly's P.O.V]

"McGee!" Abby squealed suddenly and rushed forward to a man. He had very short brown hair and was probably in his later twenties. "This is Kelly and her mom, Shannon."

"So you're the girl Tony wouldn't shut up about in the car." I blushed. "I'm Timothy McGee."

"Kelly Gibbs." It was the first time I introduced myself with my last name as well as my first.

"Are you related to Gibbs?" Timothy asked me.

"That's none of your business McGee." He turned around and my dad was right there. "You have the day off, you don't have to stay here you know."

"Okay Boss." He nodded and walked toward, what I assumed was his desk.

"Gibbs, I got the blood test back a few minutes after you left an-" But she was interrupted before she could get any further.

"I know she's my daughter Abs. You can take the day off, see you tomorrow morning." Abby frowned. But dad wasn't going to give up. "Now Abby."

"Fine Gibbs." She kissed his cheek. "Bye Kelly, Kelly's Mom." She waved, hugged me, and then went to the elevator.

"Dad, you remember mom right?" I asked him. They both just kept staring at each other.

[Shannon's P.O.V Again]

Jethro was still as handsome as he was when I last seen him. Though his hair was mostly grey, he made it work toward his advantage. His eyes, just like Kelly's, seemed to look right through me. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and his other hand was in the pocket of his jacket.

[Gibbs' P.O.V]

Shannon hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was as red as ever and her green eyes were still the same as I remembered them, kind with a bit of mystery in them.

"Jethro." She spoke. "You haven't changed one bit, you know except for the hair." I chuckled.

"Neither have you Shannon." I replied. She seemed to get the nerve to come up and wrap her arms around me. I pulled her close and looked at Kelly. She was smiling. "Get over here Kelly." She rolled her eyes but came and joined the hug. Everything was good again.


	5. Time with Tony

A/N: Okay, so Kelly and Shannon are back with Gibbs, yay! Anyways, this is the fifth chapter.

* * *

"Can't you just send moving trucks up there?" Dad tried to reason with mom. It was decided that we were moving down here to live with him. Now, mom was going to go back up to Stillwater to stop rent and sell some of our stuff, but dad didn't want to spend that much time without her, and he just couldn't leave work.

"I have to get some stuff sold Jethro." Mom told him. "I'll be back down in a week, no worries. I told you that you could come up there with me."

"And leave Tony in charge of the team?" He asked her, reminding her of his senior field agent's childish behavior.

"I'll be fine." She spoke. "So stop worrying about me." She went to hug him. That's when I walked up to my old room. I know they've been apart for about fifteen years but they were bad about PDA. The next day, they told me what was going to happen. I was going to stay at Abby's or Kate's house while they went up to Stillwater to finalize things. Tony was going to be in charge of the team, so we prayed that no cases happened while they were up there.

"I'll miss you mom." I told her and kissed her cheek. She hugged before getting into dad's car. Then dad came up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms.

"Bye Kelly." He kissed my forehead before getting in the car and driving off. I turned to Kate.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." She told me.

The week went by fast. I spent the days at NCIS while they caught up on paper work. Surprisingly, there were no cases. I spent time with McGee on the computer, Kate at her house, and Tony whenever those two were busy. He was fun to be around, once you got past his flirty demeanor.

"You cheated!" He yelled. I had convinced Kate to let me go over to Tony's apartment for a little while, but she was coming to pick me up to make sure nothing happened.

"Did not, your just jealous of my skill." I smirked but he tackled me onto the floor.

"Admit it! You cheated!" He sat on me. I noticed his eyes were a light bluish green. It made me feel calm inside. "I know I'm hot but you need to stop staring admit that you cheated."

"You're as hot as the North Pole." I pushed him off me and stood up.

"That wasn't nice." He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I smacked his back but it was useless. He spun around, making me dizzy. But I was glad we got off the 'I cheated' topic.

"Tony! Let me down!" I finally was able to say.

"What's the magic sentence?" He asked me.

"Tony is hotter than the sun and he's the master at naming movies?" I said, but it came more out like a question. It seemed enough for Tony though. He set me down on his couch.

"You're a jerk Tony." He had a face of hurt, but I knew better. My phone started buzzing.

_**From: Kate**_

_**I'm on my way up**_

"I gotta go Tony, Kate's coming." I told him. I went to kiss his cheek, but he moved before I got there and I felt his lips.

* * *

A/N: Kelly kissed Tony? I wasn't planning that, but I guess that's how it turned out. Nothing might not go on between them, cause there is McGee and Jimmy [Really doubt that one] or maybe an OC, who knows. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Lipgloss

I felt him kiss me back. His lips felt amazing. He placed a hand on my neck to pull me closer and I didn't try to pull away. A knock on his door made him pull away. Blushing, I looked down, got off the couch, and picked up my purse while Tony got the door.

"Hey Kate." Kate walked in and looked back and forth at me and Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo, nothing happened right?"

"Nope." _Yes_

"Good." Kate responded. "Let's go Kelly." I waved at Tony, not daring to give him a kiss on the cheek again, and followed her out of the apartment. The ride home was silent as if we wanted the other to speak first. Luckily, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kelly." Mom spoke.

"Hey mom, how's Stillwater?" I asked her.

"It's fine. Though all your guy friends have been asking about you and your father didn't react in the best way to them." Mom answered, and I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Tell him I love him." I told her.

"I will." She responded. "We were wondering if you would be fine for another week with Kate. Me and your father never got to have our honeymoon."

"Hold on, I ask." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Kate, do you mind if I stay another week with you?"

"You can." Kate answered, concentrating on driving.

"She said it's fine." I told mom.

"Great, we'll see you next week baby." She responded. "Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone.

For the next week, I spent all my time with Kate and McGee. Things were too awkward with me and Tony. He apparently decided to confront me about cause when we were both alone in the elevator, he stopped.

"What the hell did I do?" He turned to me.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play innocent.

"You've been avoiding me since that night in my apartment." He answered.

"You want to know why DiNozzo?" I asked and before he could respond, I went on. "We freaking kissed okay? You were my first kiss and it was only supposed to be a kiss on the" He interrupted me with his lips. I couldn't help but kiss back. Tony then picked me up which shocked me and made me pull away.

"Just making us even." He smirked. I could care less at the moment. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

We soon had to pull away for air. "Tony, we might not want to do this in an NCIS elevator."

"You too scared?" He smirked.

"Do you want my dad finding out you made out with his daughter?" He shook his head and let me down. "We'll see if this goes anywhere, if it does, we'll tell him." I told him. I pressed the button so the elevator was on again and it stopped at Abby's lab. As I got out I turned around and said to him, "By the way, you have lip gloss all over your face." As the doors closed, I saw wiping his face.

* * *

[Shannon's P.O.V]

"Jethro!" I scolded him. He was currently kissing my neck while I tried to get the photo albums packed.

"Come on Shannon." He tried to plead with me. I turned around and he grinned. His lips came to mine and he instantly picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist.

"You win." I managed to get out while he was violating my neck. He smirked before carrying us upstairs. "And by the way, you have lipgloss all over your face." I told him, he rolled his eyes and ended up kissing me again.

* * *

[Kelly's P.O.V]

I spent the rest of the week at Tony's house while Kate thought I was with Abby. She didn't approve me Tony and me, and I was over here a lot any way, it seemed silly for me to stay anywhere but at his apartment.

"Tony…" I warned him. It was the last day and I had to get some sleep before I got up and left for Abby's apartment. But, he was making impossible.

"You didn't mind last night." He smirked. We didn't do anything, just made out.

"I have to get to Abby's in the morning." I reminded him. The smirk fell from his face. I kissed his lips softly before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
